Atonement
by Small-she-wolf
Summary: Perdre son père à un jeune âge fut la chose la plus difficile que Percy dut traverser. Puis il rencontre le mystérieux et dangereux Luke Castellan. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Percy pour se faire entraîner dans le passé criminel de Luke. Pourchassé, Percy doit apprendre à faire confiance à Luke s'il veut survivre. Mais le peut-il ; surtout quand Luke lui cache quelque chose ?


Bonjour à Toutes (et à tous)! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2014, santé, prospérité et tout ce qui va avec :)

Je tiens (tout comme _**LadyLeafling**_) à remercier tout ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu Wasted Daylight et qui l'ont reviewée :D Me voici donc avec une nouvelle **traduction** (très tardivement, vous avez tous les droits de me haïr haha, mais sachez que j'ai de gros problèmes familiaux, et qu'avec la fac eh bien ce n'est pas facile tous les jours... Mais passons).  
Il s'agit donc du prologue tant promis de Wasted Daylight, dont l'auteur est la formidable LadyLeafling, que j'adore, c'est vraiment une fille géniale ;) Elle s'excuse pour le retard concernant la publication (cette histoire lui demande du beaucoup de temps afin que tout prenne forme), et moi-même pour la traduction, mais pour ceux qui ne le savent pas c'est un processus qui demande du temps, je ne peux donc pas traduire ce prologue à la va-vite, et je ne le veux pas, j'aime tellement le style de LadyLeafling que je souhaite rester le plus près possible du texte.  
Pour terminer cette partie et embrayer sur l'histoire elle-même, sachez qu'à tout moment vous pouvez passer sur le profil de Ladyleafling pour lui laisser un petit MP, ou bien aller reviewer sur la version originale! Pour ceux qui ne se sentent pas trop à l'aise avec l'anglais, sachez que toute review en français sera traduite et envoyée en anglais à l'auteure :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette première partie du prologue!

_Cette histoire se déroule dans un **Univers** **Alternatif** : il n'y a pas de Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés, pas de divinité d'aucune sorte, d'objets imprégnés de propriétés magiques - seulement des gens _normaux_, des choses _normales_, avec l'évènement occasionnel inexplicable que tout le monde ignore._

Les personnages sont **plus âgés.** (Percy a presque 19 ans...)  
Les personnages _seront_ OOC. (C'est un UA...)

*C'est une histoire **sombre** avec des **thèmes** **matures et graves.**

**Cette histoire n'est pas étiquetée comme romance car – même si Luke et Percy finissent par se fréquenter – gardez à l'esprit que cette relation dans laquelle ils se retrouvent n'est PAS saine. (Plus de syndrome de Stockholm et moins de Roméo et Juliette). En dehors du domaine fictif, l'auteure n'approuve aucun des comportements qu'elle décrit.**

**Cette histoire contiendra : enlèvement, contrainte, consentement douteux, cambriolage, abus de substance, utilisation excessive de jurons et langage offensif, traumatisme psychologique, parfois des actes de violence/sexuels forts et explicites, mentions d'abus d'enfants, abus physiques et sexuels sur mineur (passé). Dans l'ensemble, cette histoire comporte un contenu choquant. Cependant, pour respecter les règles du site ; rien d'explicite ne sera posté ici. L'histoire dans sa totalité sera sur AO3 –le lien se trouve sur le profil de LadyLeafling pour la version originale en anglais, et bientôt la version française traduite sur le mien – même si l'histoire sera sûrement updatée plus lentement ici que sur AO3.**

**A aucun moment durant la lecture, si vous êtes mal à l'aise, vous ne devriez continuer. En fait, l'auteure (ainsi que moi-même) vous _implorons_ d'utiliser le bouton précédent si vous trouver quelque chose qui ne correspond pas à vos principes.**

Si jamais vous trouvez des fautes, de n'importe quelle nature, faites-le moi savoir svp!

Plus Percy fixait son compte rendu de lecture, moins il semblait avoir de sens, et plus sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, annonçant les débuts d'une très mauvaise migraine.

Il essayait ‒ vraiment, Percy essayait vraiment─ d'écrire ce fichu papier pour son cours d'histoire de l'art et, en toute honnêteté, Percy ne savait strictement rien à propos de ce cours.

Non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas comment apprendre, Percy ne pouvait juste pas s'embêter à lire un livre hors de prix et vieux qu'on lui avait assigné, ainsi que deux gros manuels scolaires et un document PDF. Un fichier assez volumineux pour faire tomber en panne les ordinateurs de l'école. En bref, c'était beaucoup trop de lecture pour un seul cours, vu le peu de temps restant ce semestre.

De plus, il n'y avait pas vraiment assez d'images de femmes nues pour conserver son intérêt. Non pas qu'il fut un de ces fous qui se faisaient plaisir en cours… c'était juste que Percy n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par l'histoire de l'art chose dont il avait fait la démonstration en s'endormant régulièrement pendant une lecture ou un commentaire.

En réalité, la seule raison pour laquelle le jeune avait accepté de prendre ce cours est que son conseiller d'orientation lui avait promis qu'il obtiendrait des « A » facilement.

Rongeant les vestiges de la gomme de son porte-mine, Percy relu son énoncé de la thèse et essaya de rassembler la multitude de noms d'artistes sur lesquels il écrivait, ainsi que leurs œuvres respectives. La plupart des mots, qu'il lisait en diagonale trois fois avant d'arrêter d'essayer de se souvenir comment ils étaient censées être prononcés, étaient écrits dans des langues qu'il commençait tout juste à comprendre.

L'autre moitié (ses propres mots confus) étaient écrits en ce que Percy espérait que le professeur pourrait discerner comme de l'anglais. Cependant, étant donné que sa dyslexie avait décidé de faire des siennes, il allait probablement avoir de mauvaises notes en orthographe… comme d'habitude.

Percy était presque sûr sur que le professeur le haïssait

Argh, pourquoi s'était-il laissé inscrire à ce cours ?

Son beau-père était quelqu'un de puissant, il avait graissé les pattes de chaque superpuissance académique connue pour que Percy soit admis dans cette école et il avait affirmé que Percy pouvait prendre n'importe quel cours tant qu'il se débrouillait pour avoir la moyenne il n'était clairement pas accepté pour son intelligence.

La seule raison qui avait poussé son beau-père à envisager de faire entrer Percy à l'université était le talent inné du jeune pour la natation et le fait que l'équipe de natation n'ait rien gagné depuis des années.

─ Alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé entraîner dans l'histoire de l'art ? Pour sûr, étudier la Sexualité Humaine pendant le cours de psychologie de Mme Fairfax était infiniment plus intéressant.

Même avec son TDAH (*), Percy était certain qu'il pouvait aimer et exceller d'avantage dans n'importe quelle matière tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'art.

Le calcul avait une application pratique connaître le message caché dans « La Cène » de Da Vinci non.

Le plastique craqua sous les molaires de Percy alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils et se renfonçait dans sa chaise. Les solides pieds en bois grincèrent bruyamment contre le sol, la chaise rouspétant au déplacement abrupt de son poids. Le coloc' de Percy, Grover Underwood, remua mais ne se réveilla pas. Le plus âgé, perdu dans les méandres créés par les Spécial-K (**), que Clarisse l'avait persuadé de prendre, n'aurait pu se réveiller si il l'avait voulu.

Percy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, crachant de gros morceaux de crayon tandis qu'il regardait Grover avec ses yeux vert marin circonspects.

Grover était son ami depuis qu'il s'était inscrit. Cool et honnête, il rappelait à Percy sa vie avant que sa mère ne se casse avec le magnat le plus renommé et médiatique de New York.

Grover était un mec au look échevelé avec des vêtements de seconde main et un air de bouc galeux. La plupart du temps, quand Percy et Grover sortaient, le plus âgé testait des drogues ou était déjà étourdi par les effets de sa dernière bouffée ─ si son dealeur ne faisait pas le nécessaire, alors Grover passait la majeure partie de son temps à draguer les filles. Non pas qu'il ait beaucoup de chance.

En dépit du fait d'être de bonnes personnes, les narcotrafiquants pourrissaient manifestement le cerveau de Grover ses notes étaient tellement mauvaises qu'il tenait du miracle qu'il n'ait pas été repris à l'essai.

Dès le début, Percy s'était toujours demandé comment Grover s'y était pris pour entrer à l'université alors que (d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait) le plus âge était un drogué social stéréotypé.

Soupirant, Percy se redressa sur sa chaise, souleva les jambes et posa ses pieds sur le bureau. Il n'aboutissait à rien avec ce papier. Avec un peu de chance, Annabeth pourrait le rattraper pour lui avant le cours.

Se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, Percy ferma les yeux et essaya d'éclaircir son esprit. Inspirant lentement, il commença à s'imaginer flottant à la surface de l'océan.

De faibles vagues ondulaient sous sa forme étendue l'eau trouvant un chemin jusque dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre autre chose que les remous bienheureux de la mer. La lumière du soleil réchauffait son visage et sa poitrine, contrastant avec les tièdes vagues bleu-vert lapant son dos, le faisant entrer dans une sorte de transe alors qu'il s'abandonnait à leur volonté.

L'odeur de l'eau de mer commença à emplir ses narines, rendant son rêve d'autant plus réel. Percy soupira, se sentant en apesanteur alors qu'il osait se pencher encore et encore jusqu'à ce que seuls les coins des pieds arrière de sa chaise touchent le sol.

Percy adorait l'océan ─ il lui rappelait son père, et une époque plus simple une période avant que son père ne disparaisse de l'image et que sa mère ne soit forcée de l'élever elle-même. Les étés passés dans sa petite enfance sur le bateau de pêche de son père faisaient partie des meilleurs de sa vie, l'embarcation dérivant sur les vagues alors que les poissons bondissaient hors de l'eau comme des torpilles, projetant l'eau haut dans l'air alors qu'ils brisaient la surface de la mer agitée.

Penser à l'océan lui donnait envie de déchirer quelque chose avec ses mains. Cela lui donnait habituellement envie de pleurer et de crier jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient secs et tirés, que sa voix ne fonctionne plus, que sa gorge soit enflammée et lésée. Généralement, la poitrine de Percy se serrait par culpabilité.

Culpabilité déplacée –mais néanmoins de la culpabilité parce que sa mère n'avait plus jamais été heureuse depuis qu'elle avait reçu « l'appel » de la compagnie de pêche de son père.

Le souvenir devint plus confus avec le temps, chaque jour passant, mais Percy pouvait encore se remémorer la façon dont sa mère s'était figée quand elle avait répondu au téléphone et fut de suite mise en ligne avec le propriétaire de la compagnie, lui offrant ses condoléances pour une perte dont Sally ne réalisait pas qu'elle en souffrirait. Comment sa détermination dure comme la pierre s'était effondrée et comment elle avait perdu tout sang-froid, le souffle court, sanglotant hystériquement.

Percy était si jeune alors trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait seulement que sa mère pleurait et qu'il voulait qu'elle arrête. Il avait essayé de l'aider. Percy avait essayé de la consoler, disant que Papa rentrait à la maison et qu'il arrangerait les choses. Elle ne sourit pas, elle pleura juste encore plus fort.

L'éteignant entre ses bras tremblants, Sally pleura dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se reprendre et l'embrasser sur le dessus de la tête et l'envoyer dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il demanda pourquoi, sa mère éclata presque en sanglots. « Maman a besoin d'un peu de temps seule. Va jouer en haut… » Dit-elle entre deux hoquets.

Et ce fut comme cela pendant un moment sa mère toujours en train de pleurer et de s'excuser auprès de lui-même si elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Cela ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa mère annonça qu'elle allait se remarier là elle fut heureuse à nouveau. Mais Percy ne l'était pas, car à ce moment-là il avait réalisé que son père ne reviendrait jamais et que, soudainement, c'était comme si sa mère et lui avaient échangé leurs places il était maintenant celui qui pleurait et qui était en colère tout le temps.

La semaine avant que Paul se marie avec sa mère (de façon à vraiment briser la glace entre eux), il avait emmené Percy pêcher et soudain, l'océan n'était plus si mal que ça. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à la brûlante mer noire dont Percy était venu à penser qu'elle avait pris son père. C'était seulement une étendue de cristal bleu avec des poissons bondissant de l'océan et des vagues qui balançaient leur yacht comme un berceau.

Désormais, ce fut pour Percy une façon de trouver du réconfort tandis que son monde changeait autour de lui, et qu'il passait de fils de pêcheur à beau-fils d'un des Elites de New-York.

Le temps ne cicatrisa pas toutes les blessures mais un effort considéré de la part de Paul avait permis à Percy de s'adapter plus facilement à ce que son univers soit renversé et secoué comme une boule à neige.

Paul s'était installé dans le rôle du père aussi bien que n'importe quel homme fait pour élever l'enfant d'un autre le pouvait : il n'avait pas forcé la discussion, n'avait pas tourné autour, était encourageant quand il fallait l'être et donnait des conseils quand on lui demandait. Percy le respectait pour le fait qu'il n'essayait pas de devenir son père mais aidait à l'élever néanmoins.

La chaise instable sous lui fit sortir Percy de sa rêverie alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper le bureau devant lui. Se remettant en place, Percy se frotta les yeux, la fatigue s'installant. Baillant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et plissa les yeux, il était étonnamment tôt.

Il ferait tout aussi bien de préparer son exposé.

Ordonnant son bureau, Percy était résolu à finir sa rédaction. Récupérant son stylo-bille préféré de la tasse à matériel d'écriture désordonnée sur son bureau, il commença à rayer tout ce qui n'était pas assez bien pour réaliser le brouillon final.

Inutile de dire que, lorsqu'il eut fini, Percy était horrifié par la quantité de lignes rouges qui recouvraient son travail ─ par la quantité de contenu qui n'avait purement aucun sens.

Est-ce que son Adderall (***) marchait vraiment ? Sa rédaction était un tel chantier que même lui ne pouvait comprendre ce à quoi il essayait de parvenir la plupart du temps.

Percy poussa un gémissement tout en se frottant les yeux avec les talons de ses mains. « Merde… » Laissant tomber son stylo dans le pli de son cahier, Percy saisit son ordinateur portable d'en-dessous une pile de prospectus et nullités avec la ferme intention de tenter de convaincre son professeur de lui donner une prolongation pour sa dissertation.

Ouvrant l'ordinateur, l'ado se connecta dessus et à mi-chemin d'envoyer un email à son professeur, Percy fut distrait par ce que ses amis avaient posté sur Facebook et s'assoupit en regardant des images de chats.

Si Annabeth n'avait pas été la meilleure petite amie du monde entier, Percy se serait pointé en Histoire de l'Art les mains vides.

S'il avait eu les mains vides, Percy aurait embrassé toute possibilité de récupérer au moins un C pour ne pas dire au revoir à l'Histoire de l'Art.

Annabeth n'avait même pas pris ce cours et elle était capable de lui rédiger un exposé parfaitement clair et précis entre son coup de fil du matin et sa marche jusqu'au bâtiment F de l'autre côté de la rue depuis les dortoirs.

L'esprit de Percy était soufflé par combien le peu d'effort de sa part pouvait céder la place à quelque chose de structuré et instructif et même si Annabeth pouvait le simplifier pour que le professeur ne devienne pas suspicieux, l'exposé était toujours un travail très intelligemment pensé.

Et quand Percy se retrouva à fixer son premier A du semestre, il se demanda simplement comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi intelligent.

Lorsqu'Annabeth le repoussa en disant que l'exposé n'était pas du tout un surmenage sur son programme déjà surchargé et que, « si il promettait d'être plus proactif dans ses études elle lui donnerait des cours », Percy s'était presque jeté à ses pieds.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria pour le déjeuner, Annabeth lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et dit à Percy d'arrêter de la suivre de si près par derrière parce que, bien que ce fut mignon et qu'il lui fut redevable, il lui foutait les jetons.

Situés entre la sortie et une fenêtre, de côté par rapport au corps étudiant dans leur propre petit monde tandis qu'ils partageaient ce moment volé en compagnie de l'autre, le couple picorait paresseusement leur nourriture et discutaient comme si ils avaient leur temps.

« Donc, j'avais l'intention de te rappeler qu'il y a la fête de Rachel ce soir… » L'informa Annabeth, déchirant son muffin à la myrtille en deux et grignotant les miettes qui étaient tombées dans les plis de la manche de sa chemise.

Percy haussa les épaules, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise tout en prenant une gorgé de son soda générique en marque « distributeur ». La léthargie fit battre ses muscles alors qu'il sentait les effets secondaires de son somme face contre le bureau la nuit dernière. Faisant rouler sa tête sur ses épaules pour essayer de défaire le nœud basé dans son cou, Percy sentit résonner dans sa tête les débuts d'une migraine.

Avalant une autre gorgée de sa canette de soda, Percy fronça les sourcils tandis que la migraine en approche s'intensifiait. « Argh, note à moi-même : ne plus jamais dormir sur des surfaces dures, jamais. » Pensa-t-il, plissant la bouche alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise.

Enregistrant à peine ce que la blonde lui disait, Percy manqua presque le moment où Annabeth lui demandait si oui ou non il voulait aller à la petite fête de leur amie mutuelle. « J'ch'pas ? » Répondit-il avec un air de nonchalance feinte d'indifférence qu'Annabeth pouvait facilement discerner comme la tête sans cervelle habituelle de Percy.

Elle le fusilla du regard après avoir répété la question et ne pas avoir reçu la réponse désirée.

Annabeth froissa le papier d'emballage de son muffin et le jeta sur Percy, 'je suppose que j'y vais toute seule alors ». La blonde souffla son irritation atteignant presque le seuil de son point d'ébullition. Elle gardait du temps dans sa journée pour trainer avec Percy, et il l'ignorait ?

Percy balaya les miettes de sur ses vêtements tout en lançant un regard noir son exténuation se voyant à travers son expression renfrognée. « Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« C'est pas grave oublie ce que j'ai dit. » Assura Annabeth avec désinvolture, croisant les jambes tout en se renfonçant dans sa chaise et plongea son visage dans la copie cornée de « L'Art de la Guerre » qu'elle avait récemment emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Percy regarda ses yeux gris-acier aller et venir tandis qu'elle passait le restant de leur temps libre à lire. Sachant qu'il avait merdé quelque part dans leur semblant d'échange, l'adolescent savait que toute tentative de discussion avec Annabeth à partir de maintenant serait vain.

Plissant les lèvres, il laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Regardant par la fenêtre alors qu'il attendait Annabeth pour partir, l'ado s'imagina flottant sur un radeau au milieu de la mer.

Quand il fut l'heure pour Annabeth de partir, elle se leva brusquement et disparu derrière Percy comme si elle était prête à partir en cours ─ simplement pour le surprendre l'instant d'après en s'appuyant sur son épaule, lui pinçant les deux joues. « Ça t'apprendra à m'ignorer, Cervelle d'Algues ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec jubilation rancunière tandis que Percy se plaignait d'avoir son visage pressé.

« Ouch ! Okay, okay ! » Promit Percy, ses yeux de remplissant d'eau alors qu'il tentait de libérer son visage de la poigne mortelle d'Annabeth. Lorsqu'elle céda enfin, Percy soupira de soulagement tout haut. « J'suis désolé. » Dit-il rapidement tandis que la blonde lui jetait un regard noir regard qui disait (du moins, à lui) qu'elle reprenait son souffle, prête à le pincer à nouveau.

A la place, elle sourit d'un air auto-satisfait.

« Annabeth, » appela un des camarades de classe de la blonde de l'autre côté de la cafétéria. « On a une interro, on peut pas arriver en retard ! » Avisèrent-ils, agitant les bras en l'air pour s'assurer qu'Annabeth pouvait les voir.

La blonde fronça les sourcils avant de répondre en criant, « 'Kay, j'arrive ! ». Saisissant ses affaires, Annabeth déposa un baiser sur la joue rougie de Percy. « Je t'envoie un SMS plus tard » assura-t-elle avant de prendre le large.

Percy frotta son visage endolori, essayant de ne pas faire la moue tandis qu'il secouait sa canette de soda à moitié vide et regardait sa petite amie disparaître parmi les hordes d'étudiants allants et venants.

Dans la soirée, après la fin de la réunion de l'équipe de natation, Percy se débrouilla tout seul comme le coach s'occupait de quelques nageurs parmi les plus « désavantagés ». Gloussant en voyant un des nouveaux nageurs déraper sur le carrelage glissant de la piscine en voulant faire une bombe dans le grand bassin, Percy frotta ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il aurait pu jurer que la serviette avait changé de couleurs. Haussant les épaules, il la balança par-dessus et commença à fouiller dans son casier à la recherche d'une chemise sèche.

« Tu vas à la fête de Rachel ce soir, pas vrai ? » Demanda Tyson, apparemment sorti de nulle part tout en éventrant son propre casier pour mettre ses lunettes et son bonnet de natation de côté.

Percy sursauta, complètement pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée soudaine de l'autre.

Tyson était un grand type. Quelque part entre 1m88 et 1m90, Tyson dépassait presque tout le monde dans l'équipe de natation d'une tête. Il était aussi corpulent, ses larges épaules et ses muscles fortement définis saillant sous sa peau épaisse lors d'efforts physiques.

Efforts physiques qui, clairement, ne décontenançaient pas Tyson. Il ratissa ses cheveux bruns emmêlés et ruisselants avant de mettre son cache-œil couvrant la paupière dégonflée de son œil droit. Percy le regarda l'ajuster avec un intérêt léger, sachant qu'il ne restait qu'un seul œil à Tyson après avoir été victime d'un accident de voiture étant petit. Frottant son œil, Percy sursauta lorsque Tyson claqua son casier pour le fermer, se tournant vers lui avec un regard chargé d'attente.

Uh…bien, Tyson lui avait demandé quelque chose ?

Détournant les yeux, Percy repoussa ses cheveux trempés de son visage. « Mmm…hm ? » Fredonna-t-il de manière évasive.

Tyson fit la moue, un air d'offense puérile passant sur son visage. Pour un si grand type, c'était plutôt comique de le voir bouder. « Tu ne m'écoutes pas, hein? » Brailla-t-il, se dressant devant Percy d'une façon involontairement menaçante. « J'étais en train de parler de la fête de Rachel ! Tu ne sais pas ? C'est ce soir ! Annabeth ne t'a pas dit ? »

Percy fit un pas en arrière tandis que Tyson s'approchait de lui, voûté comme un grand et terrible géant. Son œil visible était énorme et analysant. Plus il le fixait, plus il semblait creuser des trous dans le front de Percy.

Le jeune se débarrassa de Tyson en agitant la main avant de fermer son propre casier avec un déclic retentissant.

Il se rappelait vaguement d'Annabeth, mentionnant quelque chose à propos d'une fête… et comme Tyson lui en parlait maintenant, Percy était certain qu'il s'agissait de ce qui trottait dans l'esprit de tout le monde aux alentours du campus.

Avec un soupire, Percy répondit simplement, « sûrement. »

Huit heures moins le quart, le portable de Percy s'éteignit avec un SMS d'Annabeth. Le message était court et simple : « **Sois prêt dans cinq minutes. **»

Elle ne lui laissait même plus le choix. _Génial…_

Pourquoi tout le monde donnait-il tant d'importance à cette petite fête ? De l'étudiant en première année Jason Grace en passant par Silena Beauregard, troisième année, et son petit ami Charlie, c'était comme si la moitié du corps-étudiant allait être là, apparemment.

Percy avait presque envie de lui dire qu'il préférait taper dans des cailloux. Cependant, ayant un peu tendance à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, Percy garda ses réflexions pour lui et alla se doucher, puis se changer dans quelque chose de plus approprié pour une fête qu'un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt usé.

Il fixait ses cheveux en bataille du mieux qu'il pouvait quand Annabeth arriva, Thalia dans son sillage. Avant même qu'il ait pu dire bonjour, Annabeth l'interrompit en s'excusant alors que la plus âgée s'avançait dans le dortoir de Percy. Thalia marmonna des gros mots dans sa barbe tout en s'appropriant l'ordinateur portable de Percy et se vautra sur le lit vide de Grover.

Percy s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, regardant Thalia maltraiter son ordinateur tout en faisant ce pour quoi elle était venue faire avec. « C'est quoi son problème ? » demanda-t-il tout bas à Annabeth, espérant ne pas s'attirer la colère de la fille aux cheveux corbeau.

Annabeth répondit simplement : « Elle a un test dans une demi-heure et elle sera probablement en retard pour la fête. »

« Mais pourquoi mon ordinateur ?‒ »

Annabeth fit un geste de la main, « Tu as la Wi-Fi, faut que j'en dise plus ? Allez, viens ! »

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Rachel bien après que la fête ait commencé.

Percy se retrouva à traîner dans la cuisine, coincé entre un couple déjà torché mangeant le visage de l'autre et Annabeth qui baratinait une fille de son cours d'Architecture Ancienne elles étaient à côté apparemment. Et tout d'un coup, cela faisait d'elles de bonnes amies.

Percy se balançait sur ses talons et essayait de ne pas avoir l'air de s'ennuyer tandis qu'il regardait tout le monde s'éclater. C'était un exploit difficile, cependant voyant que son temps serait bien mieux gâché au dortoir, à lire les coupures délavées de bandes dessinées collées à son plafond.

_Cette fête était un fiasco. _

La musique était trop forte. La playlist était un désastre obsolète, sans doute réalisée par un mec branché qui n'avait pas l'oreille musicale, ayant récemment rompu avec sa petite-amie.  
La nourriture avait été commandée chez plusieurs prêts à emporter de la ville, gras et exagérément préparés pas du tout ce qui venait à l'esprit de Percy lorsqu'il pensait à des choses pourvues de valeurs nutritionnelles. Du carton détrempé était probablement plus sain que les nems à la viande que Léo avait amenés.  
Les gens présents étaient tous soit bourrés, ou en train de parler à quelqu'un qu'ils avaient déjà vu plus tôt dans la journée. Personne ne dansait ni ne racontait de blagues parce que tout le monde était, de toute évidence, dépossédé de sa joie passé la porte.

Annabeth lui avait dit que les étudiants ne s'amusaient pas comme des lycéens qu'ils respectaient la propriété des gens et faisaient la fête jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans des bars, habituellement.

Percy était extrêmement déçu lorsqu'il fut conduit dans le salon par Rachel, la rousse étreignant et saluant les autres invités tandis qu'elle l'accueillait avec Annabeth chez elle. Il s'attendait à des gens suspendus au plafond, ou au moins un concours de consommation d'alcool. Au lieu de ça, Percy découvrit que presque tout le monde était assis à regarder un film.

L'unique qualité de la fête qui compensait ses défauts, semblait-il, était l'alcool.

Les parents de Rachel n'épargnaient aucune dépense dans le stockage de l'alcool dans une cave. En partant de vins importés tout en passant par les tord-boyaux vus uniquement dans les films de gangsters, la rousse avait tout.

C'était une foutue honte qu'il ait la chance d'apprécier ces breuvages illégalement car,_ merde_, si Percy ne voulait pas se vanter d'avoir bu un verre de Pinot Noir à 300 dollars à ses amis sur Internet.

Evitant de justesse de se faire aplatir par le couple alors qu'ils se séparaient enfin pour reprendre de l'air et disparaissaient totalement de la cuisine, Percy osa se servir un verre de whisky.

Le sirotant, il constata qu'il n'en aimait pas vraiment le goût.

Tenté de jeter l'alcool brun-doré en faveur d'un raid dans le frigo de Rachel pour quelque chose de moins dégoutant, Percy plissa les lèvres lorsqu'il surprit Annabeth en train de le regarder par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes les yeux gris de la blonde le suivant avec une lueur d'hilarité alors qu'elle papotait frivolement avec sa camarade de classe.

Quelque chose dans son regard le fit rougir.

Il détourna les yeux quand Annabeth rompit le contact visuel avec lui pour rire à tout ce que sa camarade avait dit. Prenant la mouche, Percy s'occupa à étudier l'agencement de la cuisine de Rachel. Non pas que les plans de travail en granite et que les équipements en inox l'intéressaient plus que ça, c'était juste que la sensation des coups d'œil passionnés d'Annabeth le submergeant faisait trembler ses genoux.

Lui et Annabeth étaient un sujet depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. Presque un an, et aucun des deux n'avait encore vraiment fait « _le pas_ ».C'en était presque déprimant. Cependant, la façon dont elle le regardait faisait penser à Percy qu'elle était prête à le manger vivant ─ ce qui, dans ce cas, ne serait pas mal excepté le fait que la pensée d'être chanceux ce soir le faisait bander… _il y avait probablement un genre de règle tacite quelque part sur le fait d'avoir une érection dans la cuisine de votre meilleure amie et celle de votre petite amie._

Avalant la grenouille proverbiale dans sa gorge, Percy posa maladroitement son verre sur le comptoir avant de décoller, d'une façon de marcher pouvant être décrite seulement comme «_ j'ai envie de pisser. _»

Percy était à mi-chemin de des toilettes pour soulager son problème quand Rachel surgit en trombe des escaliers pour le saisir par le coude. « Shh, viens là ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! » Couina-t-elle. Ses cheveux roux se balançaient avec ses mouvements sporadiques, s'étant clairement échappés du chignon qu'elle avait fait avant.  
Au moins elle avait la décence de s'éclater à une fête. C'était une honte que Rachel soit saoule à sa propre soirée. Il devait y avoir une règle tacite à propos de ça aussi.

Percy était trop stupéfait pour retirer brusquement son bras tandis que Rachel faisait volte-face et le traînait en haut.

Se laissant guider le long du couloir, Percy se rappela vaguement qu'il était censé retourner à la cuisine que Annabeth et la promesse de finalement coucher avec l'attendaient. Et il y avait aussi la possibilité que la blonde devienne livide si Percy disparaissait pour le reste de la nuit.

Et pourtant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Percy marcha docilement avec Rachel accrochée à son coude la rousse gloussant et marmonnant dans sa barbe comme si elle avait un secret qu'elle était sur le point de déballer.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent ce qu'il supposait être la chambre de Rachel, son bon sens se fit finalement sentir. « Hey, attends une minute… » Commença Percy tandis que la rousse se tordait pour ouvrir sa porte. « Annabeth est en bas, je crois pas qu'on devrait être… »

Rachel l'interrompit en posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Percy. « Shhh… » Dit-elle, l'haleine empestant l'alcool. L'odeur nauséabonde fit reculer Percy, mais il ne put trouver en lui la force de repousser Rachel lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son torse. « J'ai dit que je voulais te montrer quelque chose, pas vrai ? » Son doigt traçait des formes invisibles de manière aguicheuse, « eh bien, c'est tout ce que j'veux faire ‒ _aies un peu confiance, tu veux ?_ »

Ça allait être dur ‒ en ne partant pas automatiquement du principe que la rousse ne l'appâtait pas dans sa chambre pour le séduire ‒ sachant que Rachel avait une certaine réputation dans les environs du campus.

Percy s'excusa même si il n'était pas désolé et Rachel sourit, s'écartant pour s'avachir contre sa porte, saoule. « _Oups… !_ » Gloussa-t-elle, appuyant sur la poignée et trébuchant un peu plus alors que la porte cédait du terrain.

Percy plissa le nez à l'odeur de marijuana et de papier brulés mal cachée par un parfum générique, presque boisé provenant du désodorisant branché près du bureau.

Par la suite, ses yeux se réduisirent à des fentes alors qu'il apercevait Grover, tirant sur un joint à moitié fumé. « _Sérieux _? » Souffla Percy, exaspéré à la vue de plusieurs étudiants allongés à même le sol de la chambre de Rachel. Ils avaient tous le même air hébété et bienheureux, certains marmonnaient des choses incohérentes à d'autres en attendant que Grover fasse circuler le joint.

Il y avait de la musique, diffusée par le tourne-disque adoré de Rachel, mais elle était étouffée par le bruit dans l'entrée.

Les participants ivres entendirent à peine la remarqué irritée de Percy par-dessus le son d'ELO. Ceux qui avaient tout juste noté sa présence, trop intéressés par la lampe à lave vintage que Rachel avait posée sur sa table de nuit.

Le jeune se tourna vers son hôte aux cheveux roux, la bouche s'amincissant en une ligne droite. « Tu m'as amené ici pour me défoncer ? »

Rachel rigola, se relevant de parterre et balançant ses bras sur les épaules de Percy. Cette fois, le jeune résista à la rousse quand Rachel le tira en avant. « Oh arrête, Rabat-Joie ‒ ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais fumé avant! »

Percy grimaça, se rappelant sa première cigarette à l'arrière du pickup d'un de ses amis de lycée et combien ça avait été horrible. Percy ne se rappelle pas avoir toussé si fort.

« Reste juste cinq minutes avec nous. Je te promets qu'après je te laisse retourner voir Blondie. » Assura la rousse, des mains avides tirant Percy un peu plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il chancèle vers le groupe de fumeur paressant avec elle. « C'est de la bonne, juré. »

La porte fut fermée peu après que Percy ait pris place au pied du lit de Rachel.

Percy plissa les lèvres lorsque Grover lui tendit le joint qui faisait le tour de la pièce. _C'était tellement détrempé. « Donc, je suppose que_ –pas de contrecoup – _ne s'applique pas ici ?_ » pensa-t-il, plaçant ses doigts petit à petit sur le restant de filtre, cherchant un endroit sec pour y poser ses doigts.  
Les yeux injectés de sang de Grover rencontrèrent ceux de Percy avant que le jeune ne porte le blunt à ses lèvres.  
L'expression de Grover était curieusement sérieuse, malgré le fait qu'il ait l'air totalement défoncé. « Juste comme la dernière fois, 'kay ? » Il lui rappela.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel. « Mmh mmh, ouais. Donc, je vois que tu t'es remis d'hier?... » ses mots firent reculer Grover, embarrassé.

Sentant les yeux des autres braqués sur lui, Percy expira profondément avant de tirer une latte du joint…

‒ Et c'était dix fois aussi mauvais que sa première cigarette c'était comme être frappé en pleine poitrine.

À la première inhalation, Percy se sentit suffoquer. Tout son diaphragme se restreint, étant déshydraté de manière imprévue, rendant dur pour lui de ne pas tousser alors qu'il éloignait le joint de ses lèvres et soufflait rapidement la fumée au goût infect.

« Ouh là, relaxe Percy. » Fit calmement Grover, l'air moins inquiet que ce qu'il espérait. Récupérant le joint, il tapota le dos de son ami pour stopper les haut-le-cœur. Voyant que quelques larmes égarées coulaient des yeux de Percy, le brun fit claquer ses dents devant Rachel ‒ qui à ce moment était hors d'elle, riant de la réaction de Percy. « Je t'avais dit qu'il pouvait pas le supporter… »  
« C'est de la super forte » approuva un autre participant, « la plus forte que mon dealer avait. »

Rachel hurlait à mourir de rire et tomba sur le dos, serrant un oreiller contre sa poitrine. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait CHIALER! »

Percy rougit, ses mains se mouvant rapidement pour effacer les larmes de ses yeux alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de sa toux. « Va te faire voir, Dare. » Cracha-t-il, son embarras rendant sa peau bien rouge. « Je ne fume pas comme un pompier contrairement à toi, donc désolé si mes poumons fonctionnent encore! »

Rachel roula sur le côté, lui frappant la jambe avec l'oreiller. « Ah, Perce, ne sois pas gêné! Je plaisantais! Ma première fois était pourrie aussi! »

C'était au tour de Grover de glousser. Ignorant le regard noir que Percy lui jetait, le brun se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur ses mains, « ce n'est pas sa première fois, Rae. Plutôt la cinquième. C'est un poids plume. »

La pièce entière éclata alors de rire et le rougissement de Percy s'intensifia.

« Foutez-lui la paix, les gars, » râla un homme inconnu qui sortait de la salle de bain de Rachel. Percy ne l'avait jamais vu sur le campus ‒ en fait, il n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie. Ça, il pouvait en être sûr car Percy ne pourrait pas oublier un tel visage.

L'inconnu irrité actuellement appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte était pour le moins bel homme. Ses cheveux était d'un blond clair coupés courts et en bataille avec une frange en épis quasi inexistante. Il avait d'intenses yeux bleu pâle qui avaient l'air d'autant plus plein de vie en comparaison de ses cheveux presque blond platine.

L'étranger était dépassait la plupart des personnes dans la chambre d'au moins une tête, vêtu d'un costume quasiment pris de la propre garde-robe de James Dean, complété d'une cigarette tout juste allumée, suspendue à ses lèvres d'un rose indécent.

Percy pouvait dire qu'il faisait manifestement partie d'une génération plus âgée, ses traits frappants progressant visiblement vers le vieillissement, pour le meilleur.

À en juger par la façon dont le blond se tenait ‒ appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte, ouvrant et fermant rapidement son briquet comme s'il débattait avec lui-même si oui ou non, mettant tout le monde au pied du mur avec sévère regard glacial qui envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Percy ‒ le jeune pouvait affirmer que l'étranger ne pouvait pas moins se préoccuper de leur petite réunion amicale.

Captant le regard que l'inconnu jetait du côté de Rachel, Percy pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas là pour faire de la lèche.

« Sympa de ta part de finalement te joindre à nous, Castellan, » Dit paresseusement Travis d'une voix trainante, s'appuyant sur ses coudes tout en regardant le blond à travers ses paupières lourdes.

L'étranger leva les yeux au ciel, « si Rachel m'avait dit que toi et ton frère au cerveau rempli de merde alliez être là, je me serais même pas fait chier à venir. » Il y avait un ton d'arrogance dans sa voix, ainsi qu'un amusement sincère, ce qui rendait difficiler pour Percy de discerner si le blond était méchant ou non.  
Rachel se leva rapidement d'un bond, surprenant Percy et personne d'autre, tandis qu'elle bougeait pour interrompe la conversation entre Travis et l'étranger avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'envoyer des piques.

En dépit du fait de n'avoir jamais vu ce mec, Castellan, dans les environs, nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que tout le monde dans la pièce le connaissait ‒ ce qui faisait se tortiller Percy encore plus quand l'étranger s'assit par terre à côté de ses pieds et s'appuya contre les jambes de Percy.

_Mais merde, sérieusement, comment tous les autres connaissaient ce mec?_

Et quand est-ce que Percy lui avait donné la permission de le toucher?

_Encore mieux, pourquoi personne ne les présentait?_

Ils ne faisaient que parler, parler et parler comme si ils connaissaient le blond depuis des années ‒ en conséquence, ils ignoraient Percy en faisait cela.  
Le jeune ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais il se sentait laissé de côté.

Attendant l'opportunité de parler, Percy trouva sa porte de sortie ( ?) lorsque qu'il sentit son pied s'engourdir sous le poids de Castellan.

« Euh, excuse-moi? » Commença-t-il, tortillant ses orteils contre le dos de l'étranger.

Le blond leva alors les yeux. Fixant Percy avec un regard investigateur et pénétrant qui faisait le jeune se sentir tout petit, Castellan avait l'air impassible ‒ pas impressionné même. « T'es Percy, pas vrai? Le morveux de Blofis, de l'équipe de natation? » Demanda le plus âgé, ne brisant à aucun moment le contact visuel alors qu'il tendait bizarrement le cou pour soutenir le regard de Percy.

Le jeune commença à se refrogner. _Ainsi, l'étranger savait au moins qui était Percy._

Voyant que les lèvres rouges du blond formaient un sourire satisfait, Percy se rendit compte que l'autre ne voulait le blesser par ses paroles.  
La mère de Percy parlait toujours de ces temps où les gens avaient des « _personnalités corrosives _», disait-elle.

Gardant cela à l'esprit, Percy décida qu'il n'allait pas en faire tout un plat.

« J'sais pas, peut-être qui demande ? » Rétorqua-t-il avec son propre air de dérision. Cependant, cela ne lui venait pas aussi naturellement que le blond. _Okay, peut-être était-il un peu agacé…?_

Castellan claqua des dents de manière taquine, faisant rebondir la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Donnant un petit coup rapide sur la lèvre inférieure de Percy puis riant lorsque le jeune claqua sa main et se déroba comme s'il avait été brûlé, le blond continua de le taquiner : « On dirait que quelqu'un ne veut pas être gentil. Ton heure du coucher est-elle passée? » Ses mots firent rougir Percy, l'indignation augmentant.

Le blond détourna alors son attention de Percy. « Rachel, t'avais pas dit que t'arrêterais d'inviter des gosses à tes fêtes? »

« J'suis pas un gosse! J'aurai dix-neuf ans cet été !» Râla Percy.

Le blond éclata de rire. Le son était grave et grondant, envoyant des vibrations le long des jambes de Percy. « Dix-neuf? T'es une grande personne! »

Rachel rôdait près de son tourne-disque, examinant avec soin sa collection, à la recherche de quelque chose de plus adapté à diffuser. Elle leva les yeux pour voir les deux chamailleurs et secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. « Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, Luke. Tu ne nous avais pas dit de ne pas l'embêter? »

_Luke_ rit à nouveau alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur le sol, à côté de lui et se remettait sur ses pieds. « C'était avant que je le vois bouder. »

Percy se renfrogna, « Je ne boude pas! »

« Si, tu boudes. » Intervint Grover. Cependant, on voyait clairement qu'à ce stade il était à peine avec eux. Sa conscience commençait à s'effacer sous l'assaut des substances extérieures actuellement dans son système. Quand Rachel mit le disque suivant et que le son de _Heroes_ de Bowie commença à envahir l'espace entre ses oreilles, ses yeux se fermèrent en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts pour les en empêcher.

« Non! » Rétorqua Percy, se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte ‒

‒ pour être stoppé à mi-chemin par deux bras forts enroulés autour de sa taille, l'arrachant du sol et le faisant tournoyer.

Percy hurla, vraiment (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais), lorsqu'il fut soulevé si brusquement. Ses mains trouvant les avant-bras de Luke, il essaya de s'en arracher. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de se casser un ongle ce qui était horriblement gênant malgré le fait que cela fasse très mal. « Pose-moi par terre! » Brailla-t-il.

Le gloussement de Rachel était strident, « _à mon tour après!_ » implora-t-elle, regardant Luke balancer Percy encore et encore.

Lorsqu'arriva enfin le tour de la rousse, Luke déposa Percy sur le lit Rachel pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune. Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait faire en sorte que la pièce arrête de tourner, il pourrait partir.

Clignant des yeux pour faire partir les taches, Percy regarda Luke prendre Rachel dans ses bras pour une modeste imitation de la valse.

« Hey, attends‒ » commença-t-elle à se plaindre alors que les mains de Luke trouvaient sa taille et que son corps se pressait contre lui sien. « Je veux pas danser. » Râla-t-elle, se débattant lorsque le blond l'ignorant en faveur du rythme, essayant de suivre celui de la chanson diffusée en fond. Luke finit par avoir Rachel contre lui, calmée; suivant son pas tandis qu'il les faisait danser autour de la pièce.

Percy regarda les deux valser avec un intérêt s'effaçant et sa tête bourdonnant, ayant vaguement conscience du fait que peu importe ce que Rachel lui avait fait fumer, c'était en train de faire effet.

Frottant ses yeux, il réalisa qu'ils devenaient soudainement lourds. Ses sens commençaient à s'émousser à tel point que Percy avait le sentiment de ne plus appartenir à son propre corps.

Son énergie semblait être drainée, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Percy parvint à se remettre droit. Sa tête tournait comme la pièce semblait passer à toute vitesse devant lui, le jeune réussi à avancer jusqu'au bord du lit.

Au fond de son esprit, il y avait une petite voix tenace qui lui disait qu'il oubliait quelque chose de très important. Elle fut cependant réduite au silence par l'assaut de pensées incohérentes qui entrèrent par la suite dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait de ne pas tomber du lit.

Lorsque Percy réussit enfin à atteindre le bord du lit en rampant, le jeune y prit place et leva ses mains lourdes à son visage afin de pincer des joues. _Reprends-toi... _Pensa-t-il, hargneux, fermant fort les yeux pour essayer de barrer le passage aux images bizarres qui dansaient dans son champ de vision.

Essayant de se rappeler quel chiffre vient après trois pour vérifier qu'il avait tous ses doigts et ses orteils, Percy faillit tomber du lit lorsqu'il entendit une série de coups fort à la porte de Rachel.

Du coin de l'œil, Percy vit Luke et Rachel se séparer de leur étreinte. Le jeune fut surpris quand, peu de temps après, la main du blond se retrouva sur son épaule. Sa poigne était puissante et assurée, maintenant le corps de Percy alors que celui-ci ne voulait rien de plus que tomber en avant et dégringoler du lit.  
Percy était stupéfait, pour ne pas dire plus. Il ne savait même pas qu'il bougeait.

Toute tentative de remercier Luke tomba à l'eau lorsque Rachel ouvrit sa porte à la volée, et fuit accueillie par un des fêtards que Percy avait vu dans l'appartement. De loin, Percy ne pouvait pas discerner rapidement leurs visages, mais de la façon dont elle bougeait (nerveuse et hésitante), il savait qu'elle apportait de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Rae, quelqu'un a appelé la police. » Informa la fille sans visage, empoignant les épaules de Rachel et la secouant un peu quand la rousse ne lui donna pas la réponse désirée. « Il faut évacuer tout le monde. »

Lorsque la gravité de la situation pénétra enfin le brouillard d'ébriété épais, la réaction de Rachel fut explosive.

Percy, même après avoir bien saisi les mots, n'était même pas intimidé même si il savait qu'il aurait dû. Pas tant qu'il était encore grisé pas tant que la main de Luke pressait son épaule. Son esprit percuta alors une pensée fugace : _Annabeth_. Était-elle encore dans la cuisine, parlant à quel-était-son-nom ?

Il ne pouvait cependant pas demander, parce qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler. Sa bouche était engourdie. Ses lèvres têtues refusaient de s'écarter pour sa langue pesante.

Rachel donna de petits coups de coudes aux partisans pour les réveiller et fouilla la pièce à la recherche de preuves de leur escapade moins que légale. Mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue, la rouquine regarda ses amis son amie lui fourrer un sac de pilules dans sa poche, des frissons parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

« Putain… putain… okay. » Marmonna la rousse, jaugeant la pièce alors qu'elle ratissait ses cheveux de ses mains. « Toi-tu nettoies. Je... Je vais faire sortir tout le monde ? Ouais, je peux faire ça. » Les yeux de Rachel croisèrent alors ceux de Percy et elle lui dit sèchement, un air meurtrier sur son visage. « Quelle partie de sortir ne comprends-tu pas ? _Pars !_ »

« Détends-toi, je m'en occupe. » Assura Luke. Sa voix prit Percy par surprise car pour l'esprit du jeune, mis à part sa main sur son épaule, il complètement avait disparu.

Cette même main empoigna son épaule plus fermement, la poigne passant d'apaisante à exigeante alors que Luke le remettait sur ses pieds.

Le blond était fort et ça Percy en était déjà certain. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Luke fut capable de remettre Percy d'aplomb sans même la coopération du jeune.

Percy crachota, le vertige le rendant nauséeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse se balancer sur ses pieds, un bras compétent s'enroula autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser. Sa tête trouva apparemment toute seule la poitrine de Luke.

Le blond était indifférent à la proximité de Percy. Souriant chaudement, Luke rassura Rachel, « Je le ramène sain et sauf chez lui toi… nettoies ça. »

Elle acquiesça, rongeant ses ongles avant de bouger afin de prévenir tout le monde de la situation actuelle.

Percy ne savait pas comment Luke avait fait pour le sortir de la maison sans qu'aucun des deux ne soit aperçu par les fêtards qui évacuaient. Comme il se faisait aider pour monter dans la voiture du blond, Percy décida que c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Le cuir était tiède au toucher et Percy sentit qu'il aurait pu s'y mélanger comme il s'installait confortablement contre. Il ronronnait presque tout en frottant le dos de ses mains contre l'appui-tête.

Luke le laissa se débrouiller tandis qu'il contournait le devant de sa voiture et ouvrait la porte côté-conducteur. Fouillant les poches de sa veste, il localisa ses clés et les fourra dans le neiman.

Percy eut le souffle coupé lorsque le l'engin prit vie en ronronnant, envoyant de violentes vibrations le long de la voiture. Agrippant le siège sous lui, il tenta de ne pas se perdre dans cette sensation.

Sentant le rugissement de l'engin faire frémir l'ossature de métal rutilant du véhicule, Percy fut stupéfait de _combien_ il se sentait bien.

Lorsque Luke revient de son côté de la voiture et qu'il s'y pencha pour boucler la ceinture de sécurité de Percy, le jeune fut tenté de lui demander si lui aussi il sentait la voiture vibrer ‒ et si oui, est-ce que c' était aussi bon pour Luke que pour lui.  
Les pensées de Percy s'évaporèrent en sentant les mains de Luke tâtonner avec la ceinture de sécurité avant qu'il ne réussisse à l'enclencher. Une bouffée de chaleur émana de Luke comme si le blond faisait un trafic de charbon chaud sous sa veste.

Leur proximité fit se tortiller Percy, pas du tout sûr de si il voulait plus ou moins de cette chaleur contre lui tandis que Luke soufflait contre sa joue et tira fermement sur la ceinture de Percy pour être certain qu'elle était bien attachée.

Lorsque le plus âgé s'écarta, Percy se surprit à dire distraitement, « t'es sexy. Genre, _vraiment_ sexy. »

Luke s'arrêta, les coins de sa bouche remontant. S'il voulait dire quelque chose, il ne le fit pas. Fermant la porte, le blond revient côté conducteur. Grimpant dans la voiture, Luke jeta un regard oblique à Percy avant d'allumer la radio. « Quel est le chemin le plus long jusqu'à la résidence universitaire ? »

Percy fronça les sourcils, « _quoi ?_ »

Luke se tourna alors pour lui faire complètement face, sa main saisissant Percy par la nuque à la vitesse de la lumière. Forçant le jeune à croiser son regard, le blond se répéta lentement. « _Quel est le chemin le plus long jusqu'à la résidence universitaire ? _»

La bouche de Percy resta ouverte un moment, son esprit faisant des heures supplémentaires afin de répondre à la question de Luke. « _Euh…_ » Bafouilla-t-il lorsqu'aucune réponse ne lui vint.

Luke fit claquer ses dents, laissant Percy. « Mets-toi à l'aise. »

Percy se réveilla en sursaut au son de Luke claquant sa portière. Regardant autour, il découvrit que le blond les avait reconduits à la résidence. L'horloge sur le tableau de bord affichait 4 :00 du matin… ce qui signifiait que Luke avait conduit au hasard pendant au moins trois heure.

_Ouah…_

S'asseyant sur son siège et essuyant l'épais filet de bave de sur son menton, Percy regarda Luke trottiner le long du parking et disparaître presque entièrement dans le faible éclairage. Étant donné l'heure tardive, la plupart des éclairages s'étaient éteins pour laisser les lampadaires des rues illuminer le campus.

Si Percy plissait les yeux, il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Luke alors que le plus âgé appuyait fermement sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, elle était fermée ‒ la résidence était toujours fermée. Cela n'avait pas empêché Luke d'essayer trois fois de plus avant de céder.

Percy bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mâchoire qui se contracta et lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le visage.

Frottant à l'endroit où sa mandibule rejoignait son crâne, Percy serra les dents alors que la douleur rampait le long de son visage jusqu'à ce que ça lance à un point hors de portée derrière ses yeux.

Lorsque la pression devint trop forte, Percy plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de bloquer la petite lumière de rien du tout provenant du plafond. Trouvant un peu de soulagement, le jeune se renfonça dans son siège, presque comme si il essayait de passer au travers de la garniture.

Quand la climatisation se mit en route automatiquement et commença à souffler de l'air frais sur son visage, Percy se rendit compte que la fraicheur aida à diminuer sensation de pulsation et de brûlure dans sa tête.

Il pouvait sentir qu'il se détendait.

‒ et, soudainement, la portière de Percy était ouverte à la volée. Toute tentative de protestation, cependant, fut perdue comme la douleur dans sa tête passait de 'à peine supportable' à 'pourfendeuse de crâne'.

La douleur atroce remplit ses yeux de larmes. « _Putain,_ » jura Percy avec colère, ses mains empoignant ses cheveux alors qu'il essayait de se recroqueviller en position fœtale.

Luke ne le dorlotait pas et semblait à peine remarquer l'état de Percy. Détachant sa ceinture, le blond le sortit de la voiture et le malmena jusqu'à la porte.

Percy se débattit tout le trajet, se tortillant pour échapper à la prise de Luke chaque fois que celui-ci faiblissait. Cependant, peu importe combien il tortillait, ses meilleurs efforts ralentirent à peine Luke.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, Percy se dégagea et trébucha, se rattrapant sur la poignée de porte juste avant de s'éclater la tête sur le trottoir. Il se renfrogna quand elle ne s'ouvrit pas. La petite part de lui qui était toujours sobre savait qu'elle était verrouillée et ne pouvait s'ouvrir hormis avec une carte d'étudiant. Cette part, cependant, était étouffée par l'autre part qui elle était toujours fortement intoxiquée la part qui espérait en dépit de tout que si il tirait d'un coup sec elle s'ouvrirait.

« Ouvre putain… » Geignit-il, actionnant la poignée encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise.

Luke, debout derrière lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Il finit par en avoir marre de Percy. S'approchant du jeune par derrière, la main de Luke trouva son flanc et tout d'un coup, il était tiré en arrière contre le torse du plus âgé. « Tu n'as pas de carte magnétique ? » Demanda (ronronna) Luke à l'oreille de Percy tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune.

Percy frissonna contre lui, mais ne parvint pas à réagir plus que ça.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Le seul son pouvant être entendu était celui du grondement de la voiture de Luke et la brise faisant trembler les arbres d'à côté.  
En dépit de la fraicheur de l'air nocturne, la chaleur de Luke pressé contre son dos rendait Percy fiévreux.

« J-Je crois que oui… » Dit finalement Percy, après ce qui semblait une éternité.

Il pouvait sentir le petit sourire en coin de Luke contre sa joue. « Ça te dérange de la sortir dans ce cas ? » Demanda le blond, l'espièglerie imprégnant son ton. « Ou tes rendez-vous rentrent-t-ils généralement par effraction ? »

Percy rougit. « Je – quoi ‒ _rendez-vous_ ? » balbutia-t-il.

Luke leva les yeux au ciel, encore. Se pressant un peu plus, écrasant presque Percy contre la porte, il prit l'initiative de récupérer la carte en question. Glissant une main habile dans la poche de Percy et eut un petit rire quand ils le jeune se tendit. Luke s'appropria le portefeuille de Percy avec facilité. Malicieusement, il effleura la cuisse de Percy de ses doigts alors qu'il sortait le portefeuille et sa main de la poche du jeune.

A ce moment-là, la tête de Percy lancinait pour une toute nouvelle raison. Reposant sa tête contre le verre frais qui doublait la porte, le jeune ferma les yeux et essaya de faire abstraction de la présence de Luke en totalité. Cela se révéla plus difficile qu'il pensait (même impossible) comme le blond continuait de le toucher ici et là ou lui parler à l'oreille… _le taquinant, bon sang !_

Il se sentait pris de vertige ‒ comme s'il perdait sa place dans le monde ‒ et pour la première fois cette nuit, Percy ne pouvait rejeter la faute sur n'importe quelle substance ingérée.

**Bip !**

La porte, ayant été ouverte à son insu, sonna.

Les yeux de Percy s'ouvrirent brusquement comme la porte céda sous lui. Ses bras s'étirant pour freiner sa chute, le jeune trébucha sur le seuil sans grâce et bruyamment. Luke se moqua de lui, debout et tenant la porte, comme s'il était presque effrayé d'entrer dans la résidence.

Se rétablissant, Percy lui jeta un regard noir. « T'es un con. »

Luke ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'effaça un petit peu.

« T'es… t'es pas sympa du tout ! » Accusa Percy comme un enfant. « C'était pas sympa. Ce que t'as fait à la fête n'était pas sympa. T'es une personne pas sympa… »

Luke ne pouvait que rire en entendant cela car Percy avait l'air d'un gosse. Percy, lui, ne partageait pas son amusement. Plissant les lèvres, le jeune continua : « et pourtant, tout le monde te connait, tout le monde est ami avec toi. Pourquoi ? »

Luke fit claquer ses dents, considérant la question de Percy. « Qui dit que je suis ami avec eux ? » Dit-il finalement.

« Ils connaissent ton nom, tu ris avec eux. T'es… _susceptible_ avec eux. » Expliqua Percy.

Luke fit un geste vague avec ses mains, « tu connais mon nom, non ? »

« Ouais… »

« Et on a ri tous les deux. » Continua-t-il.

Percy fronça les sourcils, « Non, tu as ri_ de_ moi. »

« Mm… c'est pareil si tu crois que tes amis rient _avec_ toi plutôt que _de_ toi, tu te trompes cruellement. » Répliqua Luke d'un air suffisant.

Percy massa ses tempes, en colère. « Donc… t'essayes de dire que tu es mon ami ? »

L'expression de Luke était indéchiffrable. Cependant, le ton de sa voix était aussi moqueur qu'il pouvait l'être. « Non, » dit-il avec un sursaut forcé, les mains pressées contre sa poitrine dans un geste dramatique, « jamais. »  
« Tu crains. » Râla Percy. « Donne-moi mon port'feuille, j'vais ‒ je retourne à ma chambre. »

Luke haussa les sourcils comme si il était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Percy admettait sa défaite. S'appuyant contre la porte entre-ouverte, il croisa les bras dans l'expectative. « Quoi, pas de bisous du soir pour tous mes ennuis ? »

Percy postillonna, devant tout rouge tandis qu'il regardait Luke comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. « Que ‒ »

« Eh bien, je t'ai ramené ici comme prévu, non ? » Raisonna Luke, un sourire en coin.

Le visage de Percy se tordit de dégout. « T'es qu'un sale type, tu l'sais ça ? »

Luke fit claquer ses dents, jouant avec le portefeuille de Percy dans ses mains comme si il l'inspectait. « C'est fait de quoi, de vrai cuir ? C'est fait sur mesure? Ça a l'air cool. Cher. »

« Rends le moi ! » Dit Percy d'un ton sec, ses poings se fermant sous la tension. Son corps entier était une boule de nerfs.

« Quoi ? Je crois que je mérite une récompense ou quelque chose pour m'être occupé de toi. Te faire faire un tour en voiture, brûler ma précieuse essence jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez sobre pour t'occuper de toi-même. Ne pas passer du bon temps avec toi, même quand tu avais les mains baladeuses dans la voiture. » Luke regarda Percy avec des yeux sombres, regard lubrique qui s'intensifia fortement comme le jeune se tortillait.

Percy serra les dents, « J-Je t'ai jamais touché ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et comment pourrais-tu savoir ? Tu trébuchais il y a quelques heures. » Lui rappela Luke, « ou as-tu oublié ce que tu as fait à l'arrière de ma voiture ? »

Percy fronça les sourcils, ses mains ratissant ses cheveux alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir des heures précédentes. Quand tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de raviver sa migraine, le jeune arrêta. Laissant ses mains inutiles tomber le long de ses flancs, Percy fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

Luke sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je plaisantais, relaxe Gamin. »

Percy ne le fit pas. En fait, ses mains se serrèrent en poings furieux et tout d'un coup, il s'était approché de Luke et l'avait attrapé par les manches de sa veste. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent avec force dans l'épais cuir usé, laissant de méchantes crevasses dans la matière tandis qu'il se préparait à pousser le blond très fort.

La bouche de Luke se pressa alors avec force contre celle de Percy, surprenant le jeune avant qu'il n'ait pu agir sur la base de sa colère. Les lèvres du blond étaient remarquablement douces, mais le baiser était presque assez violent pour fendre la lèvre inférieure peu méfiante de Percy.

Les yeux de Percy s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine sous l'effet du choc alors qu'il s'éloignait. « Que ‒ Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Là, c'était pas si dur ? » Fit Luke avec un sourire, « Bonne nuit Percy. » ajouta-t-il rapidement, plaçant le portefeuille du jeune dans ses mains avant que Percy n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

En raison de la prise détendue du jeune, le portefeuille heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Aucun des deux ne semblait y prêter attention tandis que Luke se retira à la porte et Percy resta figé comme une statue pendant que son esprit essayait de se mettre à jour.

Avant que Luke ne disparaisse dans l'air nocturne, le jeune lui hurla à travers la porte se refermant. « Putain tu crains ! »

Entendant le moteur de l'engin de Luke tourner, Percy essuya furieusement sa bouche. Ses nerfs étaient si ébranlés qu'il avait l'impression de sentir son corps vibrer.

Avec précaution, il s'agenouilla pour récupérer son portefeuille. Si Percy avait fait attention, il se serait rendu compte que Luke avait toujours sa carte. Fourrant son portefeuille dans sa poche, le jeune se tourna et, tremblant, se dirigea tout droit vers l'ascenseur.

(*) Trouble de déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité.

(**) Ici, référence à la drogue « Kétamine ».

(***) Traitement pour l'hyperactivité.


End file.
